Level 213/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 212/Dreamworld | next = 214/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 213 (Dreamworld) is the thirteenth level in Sweet Dreams and the ninety-ninth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 9 single and 61 double jelly squares and score at least 130,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It has now become much, much easier, but it may still take a few tries due to the chocolate spawners and also tons of icing above the marmalade. *The moon scale is relatively unstable. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' move left. Strategy *In the beginning try not to break the icing adjacent to the chocolate spawners since once they are removed the spawner it will start generating chocolate. Also, try to make as many cascades on the top. *Try not to prematurely set off the provided colour bomb with a striped candy. That way it can be combined with a striped candy or used to destroy hard-to-reach jellies. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 131,000 points ((9 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 9,000 points) + (61 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly) = 131,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 169,000 points. *Double jellies make it easy to sustain huge point cascades. However, this can be negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over. Note: This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *The icings are not too hard to clear with five colours. *The chocolate spawners are not a threat. *The corner jellies are the hardest to clear especially those around the chocolate spawners. *35 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the ease of creating huge cascades. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, leaves the board with four colours for two moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sweet Dreams levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck